Computers allow users to download or receive data files from a variety of sources. For example, a user can access a web site using a web browser and download a data file associated with the web site from the web site. In another example, a user may utilize a file sharing program such as a File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Secure copy (SCP), or other third party download managers to download or receive a data file.
Downloaded files are often saved or stored in memory on the computer. For example, the memory may include a directory that is designated to receive and store downloaded data files, e.g., a download directory. In some instances, the user may specify a different storage location for the downloaded data file at the time of download. Each data file typically includes a file name or designator that uniquely identifies the file within the directory or storage location.
As the user downloads additional data files, the user's download directory (or storage location) may become crowded with data files. In some cases, some or all of the downloaded data files may have similar file names, sequential file names, or even non-semantic file names which may be difficult to decipher or differentiate. In addition, data files having similar file names can come from different download sources and as the volume of data files in the directory (or other storage location) increases, it may become almost impossible for a user to tell the difference between individual files just by looking at the file name of the data file.
Existing technologies such as web browsers or download managers often attempt to track the download of data files by keeping a record of the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) the data file was downloaded from and the date/time of the download. For example, the Google Chrome® web browser provided by Google® includes functionality such as Chrome Downloads™ that tracks the URL of downloads. Web browsers such as Edge® provided by Microsoft® and Firefox® provided by Mozilla® also provide download managers. Although this information may be useful in many cases, often the user may require more information about the downloaded data file than the URL of the data file to know what the data file is. In addition, in cases where the data file was not downloaded using a web browser, such URL tracking may not be available.